Koga's Ninja Training!
This is the third episode of the second season of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach, Kevin, and Bulbasaur are entering Fuchsia City, with Kevin holding his egg. Kevin: Ooooh! I can't wait till this thing hatches! Zach: I wonder what it will hatch into. Kevin: No clue. But I hope it'll become really cool. Bulbasaur: Bulba bulba! Zach: It'll be epic, I'm sure. Time to go challenge the Fuchsia Gym, after we heal up. Kevin: Yeah! They keep on walking, and enter the Pokemon Center. Zach: Hey Nurse Joy, can you heal up our Pokemon? Joy: Of course! So, poisoned, right? Zach: Er... No, just... They're tired and stuff. Kevin: Why would they be poisoned? Joy: Oh, you haven't heard of the gym leader Koga, have you? Zach: So that's the gym leader here? Joy: Yes. He's a ninja, and he uses Poison-type Pokemon. Kevin: He doesn't sound too friendly... Joy: He's not. He likes to poison the challenger's Pokemon first, then he'll suffocate them with his Muk. Few have been able to beat him here recently, because his Muk has learned a new move known as Gunk Shot. It has over 100 base power, according to officials. Zach: Whoa... That's intense. Kevin: I can't believe one move can be so powerful... Bulbasaur: Bulba bulba... Zach: ...I need to battle him. Joy: Even after that!? You're still gonna battle him!? Zach: I need that badge, and I'm gonna win. Joy: If he poisons your Pokemon, remember to come here. I'm an expert on poisoning. Zach: I'll remember that. Kevin: Zach, be extremely careful. Use Pokemon that can resist Poisoning. Zach: I only have one, and that's Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulba bulba! Zach: I didn't mean anything by that. Bulbasaur: BULBA BULBBBAAAASAUR! Kevin: Bulbsaur is very angry. Zach: Ya don't say. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur looks away from Zach angrily. Zach: Looks like Bulbasaur's not gonna be battling for me... Kevin: No, it's not. I guess it'll be waiting with me in the stands. Joy: Oh, that's another thing. Only the challenger is allowed in Koga's Gym. Kevin: WHAT!? Joy: Sorry. You can wait here. Zach: What is it? One on one, two on two... Joy: Three on three. Zach: Hmm... Okay. Joy: More than likely he'll lead off with his Muk, which is his 'ace'. Zach: Thanks. Here, Kevin, take care of my Pokemon while I'm gone. Zach hands Kevin one of his Pokeballs, and Bulbasaur runs to Kevin. Zach: I'll be back soon. Zach walks out, and walks to the gym. Zach: Time to go in... Zach opens the doors, and walks in. The stadium is easily visible. Zach: So, where are you Koga? Koga: Behind you. Zach: Wha-!? Zach turns around, and Koga is standing there. Koga: So, you are my next victim? Zach: Er... Excuse me? Koga: You're the next one to be destroyed by my Pokemon. Zach: No, I'm gonna win! Koga: ...Fine. I shall battle you. Koga vanishes, and appears almost instantly at his side of the field. Zach: Wha... Oh yeah... He's a ninja. Zach runs over to his side. Koga: Three on three battle, initiating now. Go, Muk! Koga sends out his Muk. Zach: Go, Poliwhirl! Zach sends out his Poliwhirl. Koga: BEGIN! Use Gunk Shot! Zach: Counter it with Water Pulse! Poliwhirl blasts a pulse of water, and Muk shoots a ray of sewage at Poliwhirl. The ray blasts right through the Water Pulse, and hits Poliwhirl, blasting it into the wall. Zach: POLIWHIRL! Poliwhirl falls off of the wall, clearly unconscious. Zach returns it. Koga: Poliwhirl is unable to battle. Send out your next Pokemon. Zach: Ugh... Go... Scyther! Zach sends out Scyther, flinging the ball into the air, before it releases a white glow that transforms into Scyther. Scyther: Scy Scy Scyther! Koga: Begin. Muk, Gunk Shot. Muk uses Gunk Shot, blasting fast enough to where Scyther is unable to dodge it, and is knocked into the ground, clearly unconscious. Zach returns it. Zach: No way! Scyther too!? Koga: You're failing worse than the rest. Zach: Grrr.... GO, MANKEY! Zach sends out Mankey. Zach: Come on Mankey, you're my last hope! You can do this! Mankey: Man Mankey! Koga: Begin again. Gunk Shot. Zach: Mankey, dodge it! Muk once again fires its Gunk Shot, but Mankey is able to dodge it. Koga: Interesting. I have never missed Gunk Shot before. Sludge Wave. Zach: Mankey, dodge it again! Muk begins forming a wave of sludge, which it is on top of, and it completely covers Mankey, making it unconscious. Zach: MANKEY! RETURN! Zach returns Mankey. Koga: You have lost. But... You did better than anyone has since Muk learned Gunk Shot.... I would like to train you in the ninja arts, and then allow you to try again. Zach: Whatever it takes. I will beat you. Koga: First thing is first. You must choose a Poison-type Pokemon that can help you learn. Zach: I have one... But it's pretty mad at me right now. It's at the Pokemon Center... Should I go get it? Koga: Yes. And leave all your others there. This training must only be known to Poison-type Pokemon. Zach: Understood. Zach leaves, and arrives at the Pokemon Center. Kevin: Did you win!? Zach: Got completely destroyed. Here, take all my other Pokemon, and heal them up. I need Bulbasaur. Zach hands Kevin all of his Pokeballs, and grabs his Bulbasaur, then runs back to the gym. Kevin: But- ...Okay... Zach arrives at the gym, and walks in. Zach: I'm ready. Bulbasaur: Bulba!? Koga: Good. Today, we begin our training. Narrator: TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Episodes